WakeUp Call
by Caunoiech
Summary: Short cute humorous fic for Cor's challenge, Legolas and Pippin with some other fellowship members. NO SLASH (EVER)


Wake-up call  
  
Author: Spark, aka LimeVegetaSpark@a...  
  
Rating: G. Don't think it has to be PG, except maybe for funny  
  
revenge ;D  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, no money off of it, etc...  
  
For Cor's challenge  
  
In the crisp morning all of the fellowship woke to the beautiful tones of a melody floating through the forest. Legolas, always the earliest riser ... if he truly did 'rise', it was always a question if what they did was called sleep anyway, was singing a slow song in Elven. The elf's mellifluous voice was soon joined by Aragorn's humanly rougher but not altogether unpleasant voice, and the elven song just took on more depth. One by one the fellowship awoke peacefully.  
  
When the song had eventually ended, the notes still seemed to be echoed by the trees, and it was a while before any of the fellowship spoke. "Ah, I do believe I have never awoken so blissfully. Though now I do not feel the urge to rise any longer. Just head back into my dreams." Boromir spoke softly, not wishing to disturb any of the other's if they still slept.  
  
Gandalf was standing against an old oak. "Yes... the voices of the young always lightens my morning. Iluvatar did bless both Legolas and Aragorn with magnificent voices."  
  
The two addressed gave a small bow to Gandalf. "We're glad we could oblige you dear Mithrandir. Now... we should be on our way." Legolas's voice continued to carry the same beauty that encompassed it during song. He saw the still fairly sleepy Pippin and held out a long graceful hand towards the little hobbit, who was quick to take it.  
  
Pippin was still watching the elf with a certain level of awe he'd always had for the elven kind. The awe was always intensified when he noted something any normal person could not do that elves seemed to accomplish. The gorgeous song had deducted no points from Legolas's tally, of that Pippin was sure. Ah, if only he could sing like that! Of course, Pippin thought deeply, he had never really tried...  
  
The whole fellowship picked up the entire campsite, Legolas always was quick to make sure everything was left in the same condition in which they came or better.  
  
The next night was a bit cooler, and Legolas and Aragorn noticed Merry shivering for a bit. Quickly they gave themselves leave to look for some fallen firewood, Legolas would never allow any of the others except Aragorn to do so without him, for fear they'd take a limb of a living tree, or accidentally pull up a root. Gandalf and Gimli excused themselves also, Gimli wanting to argue some philosophical point or another with Gandalf.  
  
Seeing only the hobbits remained, Pippin moved off a little ways from he rest of the talking hobbits and began to sing. He, of course, had not taken into account that one might already be sleeping, and that single one had weapons at his disposal. Pippin's voice was ragged, of course, but he thought he had done pretty well. To any other listener who had been awakened by an elf's perfect and calming tone Pippin sounded like a goblin trying to sing a nightingale's part.  
  
Sam tried to ignore him... really he did, but after a thousand missed pitches, mispronounced or totally forgotten elven words, Sam had had enough. "Pippin! Stop singing that song, or I'll bash you with this frying pan!" Sam had indeed 'unsheathed' one of his frying pans and was holding it up above the place he was settled as a threat.  
  
Pippin quickly shushed himself, depressed and embarrassed at his failed attempt. Slipping away from the campsite, he went to find solace not too far from the others. Legolas found him there, his head slumped on one of his fists, propped up by his elbow. "Little Took, did someone make fun of your brave try at singing that elven song?"  
  
Sighing Pippin slowly nodded, looking even more embarrassed. "You... you heard?" His shoulders slumped, the idea of such an inadequacy still hampering his usually joyful disposition.  
  
"You forget elven hearing my hobbit friend." Legolas gracefully swung himself down next to Pippin, depositing his dry firewood beside them both. "Don't let it get to you... that song is not the easiest thing to sing. I've had many more years than you to perfect it. And for someone who's not fluent in Sindar? Marvelous!"  
  
Pippin would have laughed or burst into tears thinking Legolas was teasing him except he heard such a sincerity in Legolas's voice. "Really? You really think so?" Legolas gave an infectious smile towards the young hobbit, who was forced just be the look to give one back.  
  
"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." Legolas then looked in another direction and saw Gimli and Gandalf walking towards them.  
  
The dwarf, obviously having been defeated in a heated discussion with Gandalf was ready to take it out on someone else. "Oooh, look at the wise and mighty elf, conferring wisdom upon a lesser species!" He strutted to and fro, acting as a haughty female human might. Gimli still held an anger towards the elf, though at times when he saw the elf fight he could not help but give him a harsh respect.  
  
Gandalf strode forward with ease, trying to stop the dwarf. "If you walk that way, you will be sorry tomorrow." Even as a way to ignore Gandalf, Gimli continued to do this. Legolas remained silent, glaring at the dwarf. The elf slowly picked up all the firewood he previously held and, with the others, returned to the campsite.  
  
The next morning Gimli had no pleasant awakening. The moment he opened his eyes and tried to lift his head, he yelled out in surprise. His beard was tied to a lowhanging branch, two arrows were pinning his tunic to the ground, and his boots were pinned in a similar fashion. He let out a howl of anger at this disrespect as he thrashed trying to get free. Aragorn was to his side first. "Stop struggling Master Dwarf! Unless of course you want to break this limb, and call down Legolas's wrath upon yourself. For he can do more than just simple pranks."  
  
"How? How could he do that?!? Surely he can't be that light- footed!" Still pinned to the ground, Gimli made quite a sight, that eventually attracted all of the fellowship, all except one... an elf, singing high on a tree limb.  
  
After all had had a glimpse of the spectacle, they all knew one new piece of advice about this group... it was dangerous to mess with the elf!  
  
END 


End file.
